Christmas Cheer
by Hotjazz
Summary: This is my one shot entry for the Poppin Eric's Cherry contest. So be gentle as I am a virgin writer. LOL I would also like to thank Sunkisz for being my Beta reader : this story is A/U


"Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest

Title: Christmas Cheer

Pen name: Hotjazz

Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Virgin

Primary Players: Eric and Sookie

Beta'd by: Sunkisz

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Charlaine Harris…I just wanted to play in her yard for a change….so please don't sue meTo see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visitthe C2: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

CHRISATMAS CHEER

My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am a telepathic waitress. So far, my story consists of meeting vamps and different supes and being drawn into their world, really without asking me first. Bill may have been the first vampire I met and got to know, but he wasn't my first love and lover. No that belonged to another Vampire named Eric Northman.

It all happened around Christmas about two years ago. Bill Compton was at my house and like usual he was persistent about trying to sleep with me. But I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not about to go jumping into the bed of every vampire or Supe that comes my way. After many attempts, I finally told Bill to take a hike. This was about December 1st, and I was not in the mood for his silly teenage like mind games that he was playing with me. I mean this man was over 200 years old….you'd think he would act more like a gentleman, rather than a teenage boy.

After we had a big argument about not being able to sleep with me, I rescinded his invitation to my house and that was it.

Well one thing I could tell you no one needed a phone if you're in the supe community. Word spreads faster than a fang-banger on V.

On December 23rd, after a long shift at Merlotte's, I was walking out to the back parking lot to my car when he showed up. Yup, you guessed it….Mr. Tall, blonde, and hot. Ok he has a name; Eric Northman.

As you know, Eric was the vampire sheriff of area five, and he owned that vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia. He was yet another horny vampire trying to get me to sleep with him, but he had class where as Bill didn't.

"I heard through the grapevine that you kicked Bill out of your home," he stated with a half smirk on his face.

"That is my business Eric Northman, and that's private information you don't need to know."

"You are my future lover so I need to know."

I stood there with a dumb look on my face, stomped past Eric, got into my car and drove off.

As I pulled onto Hummingbird Lane, I saw the most amazing thing that made me cry. I saw my house was covered in Christmas lights and what a sight it was.

Christmas used to be my favorite time of the year but this year was going to be a lonely one. Jason and I were still not on speaking terms, my great grandfather was gone as well as my cousins Claudine and Claude. Amelia and Octavia went back to New Orleans to spend Christmas with their families. So my house was pretty sad and empty this Christmas; especially since the vampires and other supes were temporarily out of my life. Sam was going to Texas to spend Christmas with his sister. And well, this was the second Christmas without Gran. I still miss her lots…..especially at Christmas.

As I pulled into the drive and seeing the sight of all the lights that someone put on my house, I was utterly shocked. I pulled into the back drive of my house and went inside.

I opened my door to find my old farm house had been completely transformed from the old dated mish-mash of stuff, to something Martha Stewart would have been green with envy about.

In the middle of my living room was the biggest Christmas tree that I had ever seen. It was decorated with all those real fancy Victorian style Christmas ornaments. It had gold and metallic red ribbon wrapped around it and the tiniest sparkling Christmas lights on it. There must have been thousands of lights in that tree. It looked like glitter. In the middle of the tree was an actual train; it wasn't on the ground but somehow it was on the tree and it went around the whole diameter of the tree.

The rest of my house was decorated in the same style as the tree, with lots of gold and red. It was a sight to behold.

In the kitchen, there was the biggest poinsettia that was multi colored and it sparkled as well, along with a note that read, "Merry Christmas Lover. I will see you tomorrow," and signed with the elegant script of a 1000 year old vampire "E."

Well talk about swoon, I just stood there in the awe of my house and couldn't believe it. Under the tree were tons of gifts, but I dared not touch any because it's not Christmas yet and I was exhausted.

I went upstairs to clean the bar smell off and go to bed. I walked into my bathroom and there was yet another surprise. The bathroom was lit with candles and the tub was filled with the most wonderful smelling bath oils. I think it was a combination of sandalwood and lemon grass. Talk about heavenly. Just as I was taking my clothes off to enjoy this wonderful relaxing bath, my cell phone gave me a beep indicating there was a text message. I opened up my phone and read the message. It was from Eric and it said, "I am picturing you in the bath relaxing. I will see you tomorrow at 8 pm be ready. Have a good night, Lover."

I had the most relaxing bath and after about an hour I got out, dried myself off. I put on the most comfy flannel pj's I owned and crawled into bed; and was dead to the world (ha ha) in no time.

I woke up the next morning to snow. Yup snow and lots of it. Not this little skimpy trace of snow but I swear there must have been close to a foot of the fluffy white stuff out there. I looked at the clock and it was already past noon. I got up put on my hat and jacket and went outside with the broom and tried to clear a path to my car. Who would have thought you'd need a shovel in Bon Temps. Oh well, it was kind of fun to be out there in that kind of snow. I've never seen anything like it before.

After I was done clearing what I could of the snow, I was in the house having a cup of coffee when I heard a car pull up my drive way. I looked out the window but I didn't recognize the car. I saw a man walking out carrying a big package.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked.

I just stood there and nodded.

"I'm Bobby Burnham, Eric's DD"

"What's a DD?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Day Dude," he said with goofy grin.

"My master has ordered me to bring this package for you to open up today."

"Thank you," I replied.

With this Eric's DD left me with this huge box. It was wrapped in gold wrapping paper and had a huge red ribbon on it.

There was a note attached to the box. I opened the note and it said, "Lover, Please wear this for me tonight," and again signed with the script, "E."

I took one look at the box and shook my head. I opened up the box and inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was almost a fire engine red and came about mid leg. It was a familiar dress, but I couldn't figure out where I'd seen it. After thinking about it, it was the exact duplicate dress that Marilyn Monroe wore in The Seven Year Itch but red. Also in the box was a pair of red Christian Louboutin stilettos. What was this Viking trying to pull? I looked at this stuff and let out a snort, and went back to the kitchen to make something to eat.

The time was five pm and I knew in three hours Eric would be here. So I spent the last couple of hours giving myself a mani/pedi. I put my hair up and had loose curls hanging around my neck, dabbed on some light makeup and I was ready.

It was now eight pm. I heard the familiar growl of Eric's corvette pull into my driveway as well as the purr from Pam's BMW. I looked out the window and the two of them were walking up to my house with arms full of food. I let them in and they had the biggest grins on their faces. Like a couple of Cheshire cats. They kept bringing in stuff.

"What is all this stuff?" I asked.

"Christmas dinner what else?" Pam said with a smirk.

"I'm the only one here that eats any food….there's enough food here to feed an army and than some," I replied.

No sooner than I said that, I heard the sound of several vehicles pulling into my drive way. In came Sam, followed by Amelia and Octavia, Tara and JB, Alcide, Tray and Calvin.

I stood there with my mouth open in shock. I knew Gran would have said I looked like I was catching flies. I asked what was going on and everyone in unison said, "Surprise and Merry Christmas." We all sat down and like the gracious hostess I was we got down to dinner and opening presents. If I would have looked at the presents under my tree I would have figured something was up, but I was too tired to care yesterday. Everyone had a wonderful time talking and eating. This had to have been the most memorable Christmas ever. This is the happiest I have ever been. I was with everyone that I now consider family.

After everything was done, and everyone had left, it was just Eric and me.

We were sitting on the couch watching it's a Wonderful Life, when he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. He looked into my eyes with his piercing blues and said, "Merry Christmas Lover." I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. I blinked but a traitor tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it with his thumb and asked, "Why are you crying, did I do something wrong?" I replied, "No Eric, these are tears of happiness. Thank you."

Just as things were getting cozy on the couch, he got up and with his vampire speed went outside and came back with a small box. He told me to open it. When I opened it there was the most beautiful Diamond pendant necklace. He looked at me and said, "I've been on this earth for over 1000 years and no one has made me feel like this. Even when I was alive. I love you." When he spoke those words to me I knew it was the night. I leaned into him, stroked his face and said, "I love you too." He leaned in, took my face in his hands and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had. He had lots of practice with being over 1000 years old. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in. Our tongues danced and explored each others mouths.

No sooner than the kiss had ended he got up again and went to the door.

"Lover please dress warm, my last surprise of the night is here."

I went and slipped on my winter coat, boots, mitts and hat, and went outside to see what that Viking vampire was up to. When I looked at what was coming down the drive I nearly fainted. Somehow Eric had arranged for a romantic horse drawn sleigh ride. How romantic.

He boosted me up into the sled and put the blanket on our laps. I looked over and saw a little cooler type box and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He also had a warmer with some True Blood Royalty Blend. He opened up the champagne and poured some into the flute and handed it to me. He opened up his True Blood and poured some into the other flute for him. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "This is to our wonderful future, to my one and only true love." He than leaned over and gave me another one of the toe curling kisses and we enjoyed our romantic sleigh ride. My head was on his chest and he was stroking my hair. I turned to look at him and asked, "Why did you go out of your way to spoil me like this?" He let out a laugh, the kind I could hear in his chest and said with a smirk, "Because I can and I want to."

A short time later we came back to my house and went inside. By this time I was freezing cold.

Eric looked at me and said, "Lover are you cold?"

I replied through my chattering teeth "Yes I'm freezing."

He left out a laugh and said, "Have you never experienced the snow like this before?"

I just stood there shook my head and replied, "I'm from Louisiana not from Canada." And he laughed.

With vampire speed Eric had picked me up and took me to the bathroom in no time. He had the bath running and was taking off my clothes one piece at a time. As he was taking off my clothes he was stroking me with his cool hands which sent a shiver throughout my body. As he took off my dress and bra, he was placing soft kisses on my neck and shoulders while rubbing my breasts. The sensations of Eric touching my body made me shiver with anticipation, and it was making me moan.

I then started helping him take his clothes off. I was placing butterfly kisses on his chest. Once his clothes were off, I knew that he certainly looked like a Swedish sex god. He turned around to add some oils to the bath water and I got a look at his butt. What a butt it is, that has to be me favorite feature of the Viking sex god. He turned around and caught me looking and he asked me, "Do you like what you see?" I blushed at his question.

He took my in his arms and kissed me hard on the lips again….I let out a moan as he picked me up and placed me in the tub, and then he slid behind me. Eric than took the pitcher that was on the side of the tub and wet my hair. He lathered up the shampoo and washed my hair with is strong fingers, he massaged my scalp better then any hairdresser and I found myself completely relaxed. He then rinsed out my hair and put in some conditioner and let it sit in my hair for a few minutes. Who would have thought that this man who can tear a body apart in the blink of an eye can be so gentle and loving?

After he rinsed out the conditioner we washed my body with the puff and caressed my skin. While kissing my shoulders he kept repeating in a soft whisper, "You are mine." We got out of the tub and let out the water. He dried my body off with one of my fluffy towels. He then led me to my room where he combed out the tangles in my hair. At this point I was putty in his hands. After he was done combing out my hair he gently laid me down on my bed and started kissing me on my lips. I opened up my mouth to allow our tongues to dance in each others mouths. He was caressing my breasts, and pulling my nipples to make them hard. I started to moan in the pleasure he was giving me.

He then looked me right in the eyes and asked, "Are you ready for me, my lover?" I moaned and said, "Yes". He rolled me onto my back and we were exploring each others' bodies. He put his long fingers into my wet core and mumbled something in a language I could not understand. He was stroking my nub until I started to shake. He kept his fingers in me stretching and probing my core as I screamed his name. I then grabbed his long hard member and was gently stroking it; the heat between the two of us was amazing. He then took his member and put it at my entrance. Gently and slowly he entered me. I was writhing like an animal at this point and yelling his name. He went slowly and gently as he knew it was my first time. Just as he was feeling my first orgasm build, he spoke to me and said, "Lover look at me." I opened my eyes and looked him as we both rode the wave of ecstasy that over took our bodies.

I laid there having after shocks and he was stroking my arm and hair. He asked me if I was in pain. I nodded and I heard the crunching sound of him biting his wrist. He said, "Drink from me Lover, this will help heal you." I looked at him with questioning eyes and asked, "Will I be turned?" He replied, "No Lover it would take a lot more blood for me to turn you." As I sucked on his wrist, the blood tasted slightly metallic and sweet. It was thick, but as the wound started to close, my pains were gone.

As we were laying there sated, I started to drift off to sleep in the arms of my Viking, he leaned over and asked "Is this what you expected?"

I looked at him and said "Better than I could have ever imagined, I don't know why I waited so long"

He chuckled and then we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
